Fifty shades of Hotch
by Princess007
Summary: Hotch always wanted Emily in his bed, just not how she expected it. (It's rough so if you don't like that don't read it.)


**So this is my first M rated story and I think it really needs to be M rated.  
****It contains bondage, Sub-Dom relationship so if you don't like that, you better don't read it.  
****I don't own CM or Fifty shades of grey**

* * *

Emily took a deep breath.  
"You know what I expect from you, after you opened this door." Hotch whispered behind her ominous.  
The brunette nodded. Her brain told her to run, just run far away from her superiors sick fantasies but her inner godness jumped up and down at the prospect of what was about to happen.  
"Answer me." He growled.  
"Yes."  
"Yes, what?" He laid a hand on her shoulder and gave it a harsh squeeze.  
"Yes, sir."  
"Good girl." Quietly he opened the door for her to step in.  
And she did.  
The now familiar tugging in her abdomen started as she smelled the scent of leather.  
"Knee on the ground." His instruction was cold. It was his superior voice, a voice she was going to hear more often.  
She shivered.  
"Now." He snarled dangerously.  
Quietly, without looking up she kneed in front of him.  
"Take off your clothes."  
"Everything, sir?" Emily whispered; she had no experiences with this stuff but the idea of just stripping in front of him was somewhat unsettling.  
"Your blouse and jeans. I'll do the rest later."  
She nodded and started to open the buttons of the blouse with shaking fingers. Cautiously she pushed from her shoulders.  
"Sir?"  
She felt him walk behind her and a shiver went down her spine.  
"What?" He brushed over her hair from behind.  
"I can't take off my jeans while kneeling here, sir." Her whisper was quiet, she had no idea what kind of reaction he would show.  
He grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled her head back so she had to look at him. Her gasp made him sigh comfortably.  
"You can't?" He asked, with a danger in his voice she had never heard before. Still, it was so sexy and erotic.  
"No, sir."  
"Then stand up." He said casually and let her head fall back. Her body slumped forwards slightly as the tugging on her hair stopped.  
She breathed in shallow and stood up, her knees like jelly.  
Emily heard him walk away again and she took off her jeans and with a quiet thud they sank down on the floor.  
"Already finished, Emily?" His whisper was quiet and still so audible as he murmured into her ear.  
"Y-Yes, sir." She stuttered, overwhelmed by his sudden closeness.  
"Good. We can start." He mumbled into her ear as his fingers went down her bare back. "Walk over to the bed and lie down." He took a step aside, just enough so she would get past him, still he stood between her and the door, making her chance of an escape almost impossible.  
It's like he said: _Once you're in that room, you won't get out without me wanting it.  
_With wobbly knees she walked over to the with red satin-overdrawn bed and laid down on it.  
"No. On your stomach." Hotch commended and watched with pleasure as she turned without complaining over on her stomach, exposing her whole backside to him.  
"I will shackled you to the bed and you won't resist or I promise you, there's gonna be punishment." He expected an answer, something so he knew she understood. When it didn't came he got angry and walked closer to the bed. She _had _to answer. He gave her a slap on her ass and she flinched surprised.  
"Do you understand me?"  
"Yes." She said and nodded fast and he gave her another slap. His hand colliding with her skin made a smacking sound, and he waited for her to realize her mistake. When she didn't, his hand smacked down on the smooth skin of her ass again and she finally understood.  
"Yes, sir. I'm sorry, sir."  
"Good girl." He tenderly stroke the red skin on her ass, where his hand met her skin. He somehow felt a wave of regret as he looked at the sore skin but it was washed away by the thought of what he could do to her tonight. She had to learn eventually, and if she didn't learn on the easy he would teach her the hard way. For him, that was definitely no problem.  
He walked up and put the leather cuff, that was tangling from the head of the bed, on her left wrist. He quite enjoyed the sound as it snapped shut.  
With tender touches he went down to her left ankle and cuffed it too on the bedpost. His fingers never left her body as he parted her legs and pulled her right ankle towards the other side of the king-sized bed. He felt her shivering somewhat pleasantly as he pulled her right hand up to the other side and cuffed it, finally leaving her completely immobile. He smirked at his handiwork and fantasies ran through his head. He had finally got Emily Prentiss to submit to him and now he had her cuffed to his bed in his play-room. He already knew, she wasn't leaving that bed for a really long time.  
"I definitely like that." He stated and he knew she liked it, too, she was just too scared. "Well, how do we start?" Hotch mumbled and walked around in the room, searching for the first tool he was going to use tonight. He wanted her to see how pleasurable pain could be.  
He settled on a small leather whip, yeah, she would like that, _he _would like that. That was what she was here for after all. She was here to pleasure _him_.  
He kneed above her and straddled her thighs before he let the whip fall softly on her back. She tensed immediately.  
"What are the safewords, Emily?"  
"Yellow, sir…" She felt a slap on her ass and bit her lip.  
"And?"  
"Yellow and red, sir." She whispered quietly, anxious about what was coming next. "Will I need them?"  
"It will be hard and it will be rough, but it won't be something you can't take." Hotch said with an assuring voice. "But if you make a mistake then I'll give you punishment and you will learn, so I don't have to punish you again. And I want you to count the whips. Are you ready?"  
There was a long silence before she whispered. "Yes, sir."  
She regretted her answer as the first whip lashed over her skin. However, she kept her mouth shut and only gasped as the leather collided with her skin.  
"A quiet one. Nice." He leaned in. "Close your eyes."  
After she did she felt something warm and soft covering her eyes. It felt like Hotchs tie.  
She didn't like being blind, neither did she like the feeling of being cuffed to a bed, and be extradited to somebody.  
The leather washed over her bare back, harder now. She couldn't help the pained cry that escaped her lips. She waited, but nothing came.  
Then his hand hit her ass with full force and she yelped loudly.  
What did she do?  
"Didn't you forget something, baby?" He caressed the skin where he had just slapped her and she tried to catch her breath again, but then the hand smacked down again.  
Her shout was muffled by the pillow.  
"When I ask you something, I expect an immediate answer." He growled and massaged her sore ass, sending a hot erotic pain all over her backside.  
"One, sir."  
"Good girl." He smiled and stroke the surely burning cheeks of her butt.  
The next lash ran over her whole back and she screamed shortly. "Two, sir."  
Again. The burning sensation wandered over her ass, right where he had slapped her before.  
"Three, sir!" She screamed into the pillow as tears sprung to her eyes.  
"Emily?" He asked, now concerned over her well-being. It was a feeling he never had about one of his Subs before, but this was Emily, he knew her all too well.  
"It hurts." She whispered, barely audible and he stroke the red dash, where he had whipped her.  
"_Enjoy _it, Emily. Let it spread in your body. It's sweet pain." He reached down between her legs and felt the hot wet gleam on his fingers and smiled. It couldn't be that bad then. "Look how much your body enjoys this." He wiped over her back, leaving a shimmering gleam. "Stop listening to her brain. You like this and you know it."  
She nodded and he sat up again, raising the whip above his head.  
The leather crashed over her body, but only a soft yelp came over her lips. It was almost a sigh.  
"Four, sir."  
"There's my girl." He let the whip fall over her back, but without using any force. Hotch slowly started caressing her back and the red cheeks of her ass.  
"Are we done, sir?" She quietly asked, and he heard the submissive tone in her voice. It made him smile. It was something special to have normally stubborn Emily Prentiss lying in his bed, no cuffed to his bed. From the moment he met her he knew he needed her here, here in his play-room, so he could tame her. Now he had her calling him sir every time he lashed the whip over her back.  
"Sir?" She asked again and he gave her burning butt a squeeze, making her whimper in pleasure.  
"Not yet, baby." With a slight, more lewdly slap on her ass he crawled off the bed, leaving her lying there.  
"Well, what am I doing with you now, that I have you cuffed to my bed?" He asked in amusement. "Maybe a little rule-lesson would do you some good? Your back is still so unmarked. A little spanking would be great, wouldn't it?" He smiled at the prospect of spanking her. Her ass high and full of red streaks he inflicted on her with his cane. He also wanted her to know that he could do everything he wanted to her, as long as she was in the position as his slave.  
She didn't answer and he sighed. Maybe he had been too hard on her.  
_Stop it, Aaron! She agreed to this! _The small lustful devil inside him called but his caring angel responded quickly. _She had no idea what she agreed to, Aaron! Damn it, she was a virgin before you came along! She did good for her first time!  
_He looked back on the woman beside him and sighed.  
For today it was enough.  
He walked closer to her and started putting of the restrains.  
"We are done, sir?" She asked, though there was a worry in her voice, as if she was scared he would just trick her.  
"Yeah, Emily, we are done. For today. You did good."  
A relieved sigh rolled of her lips as all her limbs fell down limply again.  
"Can I move, sir?" She asked, and he sighed quietly.  
"I said, we are done, Emily. Your body is yours again."  
She sat up in the bed and smiled shyly at him. "It wasn't as bad as I thought." She whispered and he smiled in amazement at her.  
"So you are going to stay?"  
"Yeah. I think I will."

* * *

**I hope you somehow enjoyed that and leave a review, 'cause it's also my first one-shot and I don't know if I did good. **


End file.
